


Out Of Bounds

by Queen_Taki



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Taki/pseuds/Queen_Taki
Summary: TUE: It has everything to do with Dan and an escape from Clockwork. But what will befall the villain as he enters a dimension and seeks refuge in what once was his home.
Kudos: 1





	Out Of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> This took about a month, but school was kicking my ass. I might do a part 2 but idk yet. HOWEVER, there is more to come for Danny and Valerie, as well as Dark Gray {because I feel like the idea of Danny and Valerie could have gone places but was shot down too quickly} so stick around.
> 
> ENJOY!

Dan paced the tiny cage he was locked in trying to figure out how to get out. "How, can I possibly escape this inferior contraption. Surely it can't be that hard." Clockwork designed a cage, capable of keeping Dan confined to his lair in his absence. Reaching toward the bar of the cage, Dan was shocked by the electrical current that kept him locked in. "Argh! How could I be subjected to such menial technology!? I can break through the Spectre Deflector but not these god-forsaken bars? A monkey can program better work, and yet I'm forced to be stuck in this meager shithole."

Stopping mid-pace he split himself in two. His second-half approached the bars attempting to phase through running into the same problem. "Fuck!" He put himself back together and stared at the workings of the bars, searching the cage to find the cords and wires that powered the box. His eyes fell on a small panel about a thousand feet from the end of his cage. "Bingo." Putting his finger close enough to the bars to not shock himself, he powered his ghost ray into his finger directing it to the box. Taking a deep breath he shot it at the box. Watching the ray fall short of the box and dissolve into the air, Dan growled in frustration, "Damn, I'm short-circuiting again." Remembering how his power core took a nasty blow from that last Ghostly Wail.

Taking a second to calm himself, he closed his eyes focusing all his energy on the next blast. He slowed his breathing and snapped his eyes open prepared to take the next shot. Releasing his second blast, he collapsed feeling nearly all the energy leave his body. The blast failed a second time, coming closer to the control panel but not hitting it, yet leaving a burn mark on the wall. Dan kneeled, catching his breath feeling his core begin to hum, generating energy and power once again. "I need to get out of here." He looked down at his hands letting his brain run and concoct ideas of escape.

 _'I can get a small amount of power through these bars but not my entire being.'_ He thought, brow furrowing.

Grunting in displeasure as a fowl idea popped in his head, he sat back on his legs and took a deep breath. Reaching up, Dan rested his fingers on his right eye, "It's worth a shot." Locking his jaw, he dug his fingers into his eye socket, grasping his own eye as agony and pain-filled his body. He ripped his eye from his head and held it in his hand. "This better work. For my sake." Standing to his feet, he approached the bars, hand open with his eye resting in his palm.

Using the least bit of energy possible, Dan pointed at his eye and blasted it through the bar of the cage. "Excellent!" He cheered, as his eye landed with a slight splat. He closed his eyes focusing on the eye outside the cage, melting down into ectoplasm before shapeshifting into a smaller Dan. "You!" he called to the miniature size him. "Get me out of here. Run to that panel and flip the release switch on the box." Mini Dan charged toward the wall coming to a halt once he made it there, realizing the switch is meters above his head.

Jumping as high as he could before using what little bit of power he could to fly, he darted toward the cord that hooked to the panel, catching himself before climbing upward. He met the side of the box examining the side seeing, 'Property of the Fenton Family' plastered on the side. "Oh great, I guess a monkey did make this." He snided before looking at the switch just below him. Jumping from his spot on the cord, he landed on the switch moving it, but not enough to switch it off.

Running up the handle he leapt for the cord, catching himself once again, he climbed to the top. His feet began to melt away into goo beneath him, not realizing the exertion coursing through his little body. He centered himself straining to put his feet back together beneath him. "I have to make this one count." Leaping down, he landed on the handle, before it shifted to an in-between position.

The machine could be off and turn right back on if he's not careful. Little Dan jumped on the handle trying to shut it off completely before he melted away. With one final jump, Dan collapsed, melting into ectoplasm before sliding off the handle of the switch. His little body splattered to the floor as the switch fell downward, shutting off the box.

Bigger Dan waited as the hum of the electrical box died down and broke out the cage that confined him. He staggered to the rest of him on the floor and scooped up the green waste. He tilted his head back, pouring the substance in his empty eye socket before squeezing his eyes shut, blinking as his normal eye was back.

Dan stretched his limbs cracking his neck walking toward the open time portals. "Now I need to find somewhere to hide in plain sight. Until I can get the strength to get back to my time." Dan put his hand up to the portals, swiping through dimensions looking for the perfect one, where he could blend in and not drain himself trying to manipulate his appearance.

"No. No. Dimension D-1806?" he paused thinking about it, seeing an alternate version of himself about the same age flying around. "Nah, there'll be two of us present and I'd have to kill him. Then I'll definitely get caught." He sped through the endless possibilities before landing on one. Seeing the alternate version of himself jumping in a taxi with luggage and leaving the Fenton home.

"D-1989, perfect." turning away from the time portal, Dan grabbed a time medallion draping it over his neck before jumping into the portal.

* * *

Dan landed on the other side of the portal, but not in front of the Fenton home like he wanted. "Oh great, now I have to find my way home." Dan rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I regret ever saying that aloud."

Turning invisible, Dan set forth toward his old home. He felt his power core begin to falter as he flew through the sky. He looked below himself seeing Casper High, watching on as all the students filled the seat at the football field, watching the game. 'Hmm, almost home.' He slowed down his speed and made himself visible, giving his power core a break as the sun set over the horizon and the sky filled with dark grey clouds.

He spotted the classic sign from afar and grimaced, "Fenton Works." he grunted to himself. Upon closer view he noticed the expansion of his old home as it nearly took over half of the block, instead of the little corner it once occupied. 'This could only be the work of Maddie.' Dan headed toward the emergency ops center on top of the building just as his core shutdown. Dan fell from the sky falling like a shooting star crashing into the roof instead of the inside the ops center.

"Dammit, it couldn't last a bit longer?"

Dan sat on the rooftop staring into the sky annoyed by his damaged power core. "I did more damage trying to break out of that inferior box than I did getting here." He fell on his back staring up at the dark sky feeling his body slack. He felt his eyelids begin to slowly drop as if he desperately needed sleep. "I can't possibly need sleep" he yawned, "I'm all-powerful… I don't .. need.. sleep-'', Dan closed his eyes and rested feeling the familiar hum in his chest.

* * *

The icy breeze comforted Dan in his resting state, he began to shuffle and turn before slowly opening his eyes. He sat upright running his hand down his face and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He looked around himself noticing the cloud covered sky and white blanket that covered rooftops as well as himself.

"I slept outside like an idiot. But that old fool Clockwork hasn't found me yet. I need to move quickly before the Observers inform him of my escape."

Dan looked down at his hands, turning them invisible testing his powers. "At least they're working again." Standing to his feet Dan nose-dived into the home landing in the basement looking for the Ghost Portal. Upon entrance, he saw that there was no Portal. "Hmm." he groaned looking around the room, counting the test tubes, beakers and flask all over, multiple desks and boards with all types of scientific information covering them. "Hmm." groaned in an annoyed manner.

Taking off, he went down different corridors, taking twists and turns finding gyms, fighting rings, classrooms, kitchenette, offices, multiple labs, but no ghost portal. "Where the hell is it?!" Taking off to the upper level he landed in the kitchen seething with anger. He paused before acting on impulse and took in his surroundings. His eyes roamed the room, taking in the white marble counters with grey and black backsplash and white cabinets. A large island with extra storage space, stainless steel appliances including a french door refrigerator, and double door convection oven with an extended stove top.

"Exquisite taste." he gawked, admiring the finish of the kitchen.

He walked out the kitchen into the furnished living room. "Well. This is a far better improvement than what it used to look like." The high rise ceiling remained the same with a grey Vlad Modular sectional along the farthest wall, a grey, beige, and teal carpet, white walls with grey and teal floor to ceiling drapes, a black fireplace surrounded by a white mantel with the beige accent portion above the mantel. The glass top coffee table with a dark walnut brown stand and matching polished wood floors. Along with a geometric bookshelf with the same color.

"This house is beautiful." Dan slowly walked through the house and up the stairs. Letting his curiosity grasp the better portion of his psyche. He took off up the stairs straight to the master bedroom. "Jack and Maddie's old room." phasing through the door, he looked around once again, comfortable in the modern bedroom. "Might as well get comfortable since I'm here." Floating toward the dresser he saw a picture of his alternate self, smiling on the beach with his older sister. "Is every version of me pathetic? At least you have facial hair. I won't have to fake that."

Dropping the photo, he walked away turning to see the full body mirror on the opposite side of the bed. Retrieving the photo, he looked in the mirror and manipulated his appearance looking as the Danny in this dimension does. Dropping his entire appearance, including his clothing and saving his energy he walked toward a pair of double doors, pulling them open to reveal a walk-in closet.

Scanning the small walk-in he switched on a light and began rummaging through every item looking for decent attire, settling for a fresh pair of boxers, white t-shirt, and olive green joggers. He stopped when he noticed a pair of black stilettos on a shelf. Blinking he scanned the closet again, realizing the articles of women's clothing inside on hangers and in drawers, bras, dresses.. panties.

Dan's interest was piqued, grabbing and unfolding every pair of women's underwear he found. Pink, red, patterned, black, seamless, laced, thong, mesh, even crotchless. He couldn't tell if Danny or Vlad was the driving force behind his curiosity but, he knew he wanted to look for more, whether Maddie's or someone else's, his interests are being met.

Eventually he found bras, reading the tag, he smirked to himself. "34 D. Well someone is well endowed." Stopping his thoughts as a quick realization of the possibility of the items belonging to his sister flashed through his mind. He shivered in disgust, but thought about it again, "Nah, Jazz's a prude. She doesn't have the heart to buy half of these raunchy items." He chuckled to himself.

Dan heard the door knob to the bedroom jiggle, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar he scattered. Turning the light off and turning invisible, he hid behind a rack full of clothes, before seeing the light from the moon peek through the window.

"Shit, I lost track of time." he hissed to himself. He heard footsteps as the lights came on, watching small feet scatter across the floor. Drawers opened and closed as doors did too, before those same feet left the room. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before leaving his hiding spot, hearing the faucet turn on. ' _I need to make this quick.'_ thinking to himself, as he rummaged through more drawers of women's garments, excited.

"GODDAMMIT!"

He perked up, hearing the swear as if the voice was close. He felt his core begin to falter again and literally jumped behind a low rack of pressed blouses. Those same small feet scuttled across the floor leaving wet footprints before leaving the room once again.

Dan left his hiding spot before turning invisible and levitating out the closet and catching the tail end of a woman entering another room, just as the door closed. He levitated there with a slight urge to peek inside the room, wondering who the woman was. _'Who is tha- No, I need to find that portal.'_ Dan turned to leave the room before darting toward the bathroom door. ' _Just a peek.'_

Sticking his head through the door he saw the steam fill the bathroom and fog the glass stall, noting the discarded clothing on the floor, specifically the underwear. _'I guess lace is your favorite.'_ He entered the room, getting closer to the bath before phasing his head through the glass that separated them. He saw a very curvaceous woman with bronzed skin, hair pulled up into a curly messy bun. _'Is that Paulina?'_ He drank in the sight of her before she bent over, flashing him a quick peek of her pink folds and toned legs. Dan loved every bit of peeping at the woman before him, that is, until she finally turned to face his direction.

His breath caught in his throat, feeling as if he was punched in the gut. _'No!_ ' his mind screamed before, pulling his head from the glass. He slowly floated away from the door, feeling his power core hum differently, as his cool skin warmed. _'This can't be right.'_ Without warning, Dan suddenly hit the ground hard, power core shortening out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he heard through the door, as the water turned off. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced a false appearance, opening his blue eyes and recognizing his fair skin. Blue eyes met green eyes as the door flew open, revealing the bronzed skin woman, the very bane of his existence. Valerie Gray, standing before him wrapped in towel, looking down at him. "Danny?!" Surprise ran across her face, looking down at the man who shouldn't be there,"What the hell are you doing here?"

Valerie Gray, in all her partially naked glory standing before him. Dan sat there staring at her, wide-eyed and lost in thought. "Hello? Earth to Danny." She said facetiously, "Why didn't you tell me you were back home? I would've made sure dinner was ready an hour ago." She asked before kneeling beside him, again, giving him a slight peek at her privates.

Dan's face began to burn, leaving him speechless and confused. The very woman he's fought for 10 years, is practically naked in front of him. Something he's definitely thought about, but never thought he'd ever see. "Are you coming down with something? You look feverish? Ugh, I told Vlad you shouldn't be travelling in this kind of weather, ice powers or not." She reached down and pulled him up to his feet. "Let's get you into bed before you get worse." She reached to grab his hand before Dan snatched his away.

"Oh- oh no, the steam made me a bit light-headed and I felt a bit faint, but I'm fine." he reassured her with a slight smile, standing to his feet. Valerie stood with him and looked at him quizzically before she reached out to cup his face. She pulled him down toward her face as if to kiss him and put her cheek against his. "Well, you don't feel too warm and if you say you're fine I guess, you're fine." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom sitting him on the bed. "I'm going to get dressed and get dinner started. Rest until I call you for dinner. I can't have you passing out in the kitchen."

She finished before walking into the closet and taking her towel off. Dan's face flushed as he had a front-row seat of Valerie drying herself and grabbing clothes from racks and draws. His eyes stayed plastered to her body, drawing the outline of her shape with his eyes, mesmerized by her form. Once again, Dan felt that irregular hum of his power core, stirring a fire deep in his stomach he hasn't felt in a long long time. "Uh, Valerie. Its-uh... it's a bit cold out so I'm-uh.." he began to trail off as he watched her pull her panties up her toned legs and over her round plump ass. "I'm going to go light the fireplace in the living room."

"Ok."

Dan sped out the room, down the stairs and into the living room feeling as though he may actually faint. "How did I not see this before I got here." He mumbled to himself as he paced in front of the fireplace. "Of all women in this damned world, Valerie? I shack up with the one female set out to destroy me. Samantha is still breathing obviously." He stopped before he saw a picture of the original trio, much older than he last remembered, posing in front of the mayor's mansion. "I wonder what happened with her? She's easier to figure out than… " He rolled his eyes in disgust, "Valerie." Kneeling down, he grabbed logs of wood and tossed them into the fireplace.

Pointing his finger at the wood, he blasted it setting fire to the wood. "Why couldn't it have been Paulina?" He grumbled to himself feeling kind of childish about complaining over his alternate marital partner. Lost in thought, his mind brought back all the images of the sexy underwear he found. "Well she does have fine taste in lingerie." His brain wondered more before finally stopping on the image of her nude body. "She has a fine body as well." He smiled thinking of his Valerie.

He thought of all the times he fought her. The flirting and slightly inappropriate innuendos he tossed her way. All of those situations when they'd end up in unusually provocative and/or sexual positions. That one time her ass pushed against his groin when they were wrestling each other to the ground. The times her breast pressed against his chest when he'd bear hug her, to keep her from fighting him more. Even the one time, she pinned him to the ground, straddling his hips, fulfilling one of his day to day fantasies. She was the perfect enemy. The only one who could take him, one on one.

Dan jumped as Valerie wrapped her hands around him, leaning her head against his back. "Are you alright?" He tensed at the sudden embrace, feeling slightly out of place. "I'm fine, just thinking dear." Craning her neck over his shoulder she looked at him puzzled, "Dear?, Well, I guess Vlad is starting to rub off on you." She snided, releasing him and entered the kitchen. Valerie opened the fridge, grabbing all items needed to cook her meal. "Danny, I'm going to get started on dinner. Sit down and relax, cuz if you pass out, I'm gonna let you lay there." She called from the kitchen slightly amused.

Dan scoffed at her remark and looked around the room for something to entertain himself. _'I could be looking for the portal right now.'_ He entered the kitchen walking past the woman. "Where do you think you're going?" Valerie asked, without stopping her meal prep. "I'm going to work on some things in the lab. Just call me when dinner is ready."

Halting her movements she turned to face her husband. "Danny, we talked about this. No working before dinner. You lose your appetite or you eat too fast and get a stomach ache, just to rush back to work. So no, there's no working before dinner." Dan scoffed at her demand before rolling his eyes and turning his back to her, "I won't be long, just call me when-", Dan felt the wind get knocked out of him as Valerie bent him over the island, cranking his arm behind his back. "Daniel." Valerie started sweetly. "You are going to go sit down and relax your nerves before dinner, and I don't want to hear another word about working on anything in the lab. Are we clear? ", Dan shook his head still in shock from the sudden attack. "Otherwise, your darling wife will be admitting you to the closest hospital." She smiled, kissed his cheek and let him go. He stood up straight and turned to face her. She smoothed out his shirt and fixed his hair before pulling him down into a sweet kiss and turning back to dinner.

"Now go sit down, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Dan felt shaken, anxious, and slightly aroused from the actions of his wife. _'She's… something else…'_ , he thought to himself, leaving the kitchen. He plopped down on the sectional scanning his eyes across the living room once again. His eyes landed on the bookcase, reading the titles of the books before standing to approach. He pulled out the epic poem by Homer, The Odyssey and walked toward the kitchen. Sitting at the island, he opened the book relaxing his mind. _'It's no portal, but it'll do.'_

Minutes began to drift by as his eyes stayed plastered to the book. His attention was grabbed the moment he caught a whiff of the baking pasta. Looking up from his book, he looked at the wall clock catching the time _'8:05.'_ , shaking the somewhat tiredness from his eyes he looked back to Valerie, watching her work, smirking at her arousing apparel as she moved throughout the kitchen. Her cream colored off the shoulder sweater dress hugged her little body nearly connecting with her dark thigh high socks.

His eyes followed her every move, she practically glided across the floor, moving yet not moving, letting his eyes roam her shape from her shapely legs to her exposed neck. Staring at the dark curls that adorned the back of her neck, hair still pulled up into her messy bun. _'Is that a beauty mark?'_ He thought as he saw the cute mole in the back of her neck. "What're you reading? ", she called over her shoulder before bending to grab the casserole dish from the oven. "The Odyssey. It's more interesting than I recall." Valerie kept moving, never looking away from her priority.

"I'm surprised you actually picked that up again. You don't really like greek mythology." Dan straightened as he recalled the great dislike he once had for the greeks. The philandering gods, unjust endings, and the overall lore of it all simply infuriated him. "You're right. Thanks for reminding me." He grunted in disgust, sliding the book away from him.

Valerie stood on the tips of her toes reaching for the plates in the higher cabinet. Dan watched intensely while she reached for the high plates, she grabbed a hold of the first plate and began to pull, ignorant to the glass bowl on top of it. With one good pull she got the plate from the cabinet along with the bowl, as it rolled from the plate it rested on and fell right above her head. Before he knew it, Dan was moving Valerie to the side catching the glass bowl before it hit her in the face.

"Ask for help next time, you could've seriously hurt yourself!" Dan snarled at her. "Honestly Val why not-" He turned to her stopping in his tracks feeling a flutter in his stomach. She looked up at him flushed and slightly pouty. "Uh- Valerie?" He said just above a whisper. She held the plate in front of her chest and looked away. "Thank you Danny, I didn't know what I was thinking." Clearing his throat, he placed the bowl on the counter and handed her the plate. "Look, just be careful."

She leaned up and pecked his cheek, throwing him a quick 'thank you' before turning to attend to the food again. _'What the fuck was that? What happened to the woman who was about to tear my head off for not listening?'_ he thought confused and went back to his seat.

"Dinner's ready." She turned with a smile on her face presenting a large plate of food. She placed two platter sized plates on the island, one for him, one for her. Bending, almost out of sight, behind the island she retrieved two glasses and a bottle of wine from the cooling bin. She walked around to the side Dan was on and smiled cutely.

"So, Danny, tonight we have lasagna, with, the ricotta cheese. A strawberry balsamic salad with pomegranate vinaigrette. On the side, in case you don't like it. I wanted roasted asparagus, but they were out at the store, so." She shrugged, "Anyway, we have warm fluffy garlic bread, with a sprinkle of Colby Jack and Mozzarella cheese. All served with a perfect 55 degree Fahrenheit, Vietti Barbera D'asti Tre Vigne Wine, Piedmont. Straight from the vines in Italy."

Pulling open a drawer on her right, she pulled out a pair of eating utensils and passed them to Danny. "Eat up." she smiled, proceeding to open the wine. Dan looked at the food in awe, pleased with the overall presentation of his meal. "This looks delicious."

"Hmm, you say that everytime I cook. If you eat, you'll see it taste as good as it looks." She said matter of factly and filled their glasses with wine. _'I guess I could use some sustenance since I'm exerting all this energy.'_ Retrieving his fork, he cut a portion of his food and scooped it up. Eating the fork full of pasta, he perked up, looked to the woman next to him and back to his plate.

"This is great." he thought aloud. "I told you." she spoke digging into her own food. "So, how was your day honey?" she inquired, reaching for her wine glass. Dan cleared his voice, not expecting the question from the woman. "I slept all day, you know how trips can be." He said, trying to be as vague as he once was. "Ya know, I don't think we should talk about me. How was your day, um- sweetie?" _'Just pretend she's your Valerie idiot.'_ She turned on the swivel stool and faced him. "Well, I finished a job this morning and went to Axion to get a few modifications for my suit."

The two ate together enjoying their time and company with one another. Before he knew it, Dan fell back into his normal witty banter with the Valerie in front of him, as if she was the Valerie from his time. He teased and poked fun at her, offering her that sadistic smile as he normally would. Valerie poured another glass for the both of them since their plates were cleared and their glasses were empty. Dan stopped and stared at Valerie with a serious expression.

"How did we ever end up like this?" Taken aback, Valerie smiled and placed her glass on the counter. "Well, you know, while you and Sam were dating, we weren't exactly on speaking terms like before. But we got there eventually. You'd always show up at the Nasty Burger or we'd constantly run into each other at the mall. Then she'd be annoyed by us hanging out, you'd get annoyed with her. She'd try to argue with me, over you," she said rolling her eyes with an amused smirk, "but at the time, you and I were strictly platonic, but she always wanted to pick a fight. I started dodging you to avoid an argument with her." She stopped and took a sip. "After a while I stopped. If I saw you I spoke to you, a simple 'hi' smile and wave thing, yet her jealousy got the best of her and she pretended like she wanted to get physical every now and again. BUT, I would never try to fight Sam unless she put her hands on me first. As a ninth circuit black belt, I'd probably get arrested."

Dan laughed remembering his very protective friend and her jealous ways. "But anyway, I kept my distance. Sam continued to make me her problem, although I wasn't around, then you two fell out and broke up, then our routine gradually developed back to normal. Then we were comfortable enough to start making out." She looked down, playing with her thumbs and biting her lip, "Then we started sleeping together, which led to us dating, had even more sex, and then you proposed, and… I said yes. But you wouldn't believe all that happened 3 years before we got married." She giggled to herself before pouring the rest of the wine in her glass. "Everyone said we were too young to make such a rash decision. Two, 19 year old teens engaged to each other in the public eye, but secretly married through the courts, now look at us. Still together 6 years later. But it helped a lot in college, since we were granted more money." They both laughed.

She reached across him and grabbed his plate, stacking it on top of hers and grabbed his glass. "This was nice. She smiled at him before leaving her seat. She gathered the dishes and walked toward the sink and placed them there, careful to not break anything. "Why don't you go watch tv in the living room, I'll clean up here."

He felt his stomach flutter as she shot him a sweet smile and turned away from him. Leaving the kitchen Dan grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the tv, flopping on the couch. He didn't pay much attention to the program, staring at the table, but he thought about everything Valerie told him and his experience with his Valerie. _'It doesn't seem that far fetched. She's stunningly smart, brave and very strong. She's not the best woman I've laid eyes on but she's certainly the most interesting.'_ Dan thought.

He looked up to see her on the phone wiping off plates. She suddenly raised the plate above her head and threw it to the ground, shattering it into pieces. Her demeanor shifted to one of anger and frustration. Dan sprang to his feet, approaching the furious woman catching the tail of her statement. "-when I show up in the next couple of days, those samples better be tested, that lab better be spotless and that briefing, better be on my fucking desk. Or you'll be picking up your teeth while your partner will be choking on TWO dicks after I castrate THE BOTH OF YOU!"

He stood behind her wide-eyed. _'The profanity.'_ He smiled inwardly. "Do I make myself clear?" There was a slight pause before she smiled and answered kindly, "Good. I'll see you later, and Jason. If for any reason you fail me. Go into my office, look in the bottom right draw, take out the gun from the lock box and shoot yourself, alright? Goodbye now."

She slammed the phone on the base and knelt to clean up the glass at her feet. "Did you have to crucify him?" Dan asked smugly. "Yes. If these incompetent idiots can't do their job properly they're useless to me." She answered blandly. Dan knelt beside her, helping her clean up the glass. "What possessed you enough to want to throw the plate?" She chuckles you herself, placing the larger shards in a cardboard box. "I just got fed up. I've been stressed all week about the succession of this experiment and they're fucking up right before my eyes. Plus, the other job has been too messy, to the point where I'll have to buy a new wardrobe everyday." She sighed heavily, dropping her head, looking as if a tiny bit of her stress had lifted.

"But I don't know…. I just need a break." The two stood to their feet, discarding the broken glass. "I think we should go to that couples resort and enjoy ourselves. What do you think?" Valerie said, smiling to herself walking past the taller man.

"OUCH!" the woman screamed, snatching her foot off the floor, encircling her hands around knee and hopping back into the counter. "Goddammit." Valerie hissed in pain, attempting to limp to the island. "Hey," Dan intervened, running behind her and scooping her up into his arms. "I got you."

He placed her on the island and grabbed a shorter stool, sitting on it. "What happened?" He asked her looking up at her. "I think I stepped on a piece of glass." Valerie groaned in pain. Sliding backwards, Dan grabbed the injured leg and raised it, checking out the bottom of her foot. "Yup, you did. And it's not a small piece either." He lowered her leg gently and cupped her ankle, "Hold still so I can get it out."

The shard of glass wasn't small, like Dan said. At least half an inch long and quarter of an inch deep. "Ow! That hurts." The woman whined as he began to remove the glass. She winced and slightly pulled away at the discomfort of the glass. "Keep still Valerie." Dan grumbled. "Could you at least get the first aid kit? I'll bleed all over the floor once you remove the glass." Sighing, Dan dropped her leg indifferently and stood from his seat. "Where's the kit?" He asked her, slightly annoyed. "Under the sink, in the back." He quickly made his way to the sink, sorting through all the cleaning products before his hand landed on the box full of medical supplies. He stood and turned back to the woman on the counter approaching her. Once again taking his seat before her, he popped open the kit and sat it in her lap. "Hold this." Raising her foot again he grabbed hold of the glass and started pulling gently.

"Ow ow ow… ouch, could you hurry up." Feeling a bit fed up, Dan snatched the piece of glass from her foot ending it sooner as opposed to later. "Ah! That hurt you ass!" He cut his eyes at her, holding a slightly amused smirk, "Well maybe you'll think twice about throwing glass." "Touché." He reaches up grabbing the top of her sock that rested under the hem of her dress. Realizing just how close he is to her private area, he felt his face warm and his ears burn. Valerie unconsciously slid her hips forward giving him easier access to her clothing.

Dan began to roll down the sock and slid it off her leg, gently removing it from her foot around the cut. She hissed in pain, flexing her foot giving him a full view of her injury. "How'd you miss a piece of glass?" He teased, thinking of the irony. "I could ask you the same thing Mr. 'Ask for help'." She mocked him leaning back on her hands and opening her legs a bit. For about the hundredth time tonight Dan couldn't help but notice the space between her legs, just enough to catch a glimpse of her jewels. He cleaned the opening and bandaged it before wrapping it to keep the bandage from peeling. He allowed his eyes to roam across her legs, enjoying the sight of her smooth toned legs, landing between her legs. He swallowed dryly before being pulled forward.

Valerie wrapped her legs around his shoulders and yanked him forward stroking his head as it landed in her lap, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "See something you like?" Dan lit up like a Christmas tree, ears and face set ablaze at the closeness of his face to her genitals. His flustered face changed to one of deviance as multiple thoughts of sexual pleasures entered his mind. _'Crude woman. Two can play that game.'_ Dan grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs, he dug his face into her crotch, licking her through her panties. "O-okay wait, I was joking. Danny stop." Pulling her closer, he wrapped his right arm around her left leg and groped her exposed thigh. Pushing her leg higher, Dan forced her to rest on her elbows as he pushed open her right leg.

His tongue ran circles across her covered privates, drawing different patterns with his tongue, eliciting lewd moans from her lips. He slipped his fingers beneath her stocking on her right leg and slowly pushed it down, running his fingers along her smooth legs. With his right arm still wrapped around her left leg, he dug his fingers into the openings for her legs and pulled at her panties, rubbing it against her clit hard, sending pleasurable pain signals to her brain as she squirmed beneath him. "Danny, you can st-ahh!" Valerie tried to close her legs, wanting to escape the harsh treatment on her nether region. Dan chuckled at her failed attempts, sending little vibrations through her panties, making her squirm more.

Dan pulled her hips off the edge of the counter, holding her up and draping her legs over his shoulders. "Wait I'm going to fall." Valerie urged, pulling away from the man. "Let me do my job and you won't." He groaned. Standing to his feet, Dan put both of her legs on one shoulder and grabbed the hem of her underwear, pulling it from her body. He took great pleasure in seeing the wetness of her pussy as he removed her bottoms, a string of discharge connecting from her body to the garments. He threw her panties to the side and put her legs back on opposite shoulders. Taking his seat, Dan pulled her closer and spread her legs wide enough to fit his head. Dan gave Valerie a long stroke of his tongue, from her opening to her clit. Lifting his disguise a bit, he slid his snake-like tongue inside her body tasting her, stroking her walls and pulling and dragging it across her clit again.

"Oh Danny, that feels so good."

Dans' face burned, knowing he was the cause of her wanton moans. Repeating the long strokes of his tongue, he went lower than expected, brushing across her ass before continuing upward to her clit. Valerie jerked away from him with a yelp, placing her hand on top of his head trying to stop him. "Ah! Don't do that, that's gross." He looked up at her staring into her eyes, raising a brow to her demand and repeated his actions, this time intentionally licking her asshole with every stroke. "Danny please."

He suckled at her swollen clitoris, watching her as her head fell back with airy pants leaving her lips. Releasing her bud with a slight pop, he raised her hips more and licked and prodded at her ass. Pulling away from her puckered anus, he nipped at her thigh kissing up her thighs and back to her waiting pussy. His focus reverted to the cute little bud, swollen and waiting. Slipping in two fingers, he pressed into her g-spot and latched onto her swollen clit once again.

"Oh! Dan- ah slow down! I'm gonna cum!"

He quickened his pace, finally hearing his actual name spill from her lips. He knew she was going to say 'Danny' but, all the same it was 'Dan' instead, he was determined to make her cum now. He flicked her clit with his tongue and fingered her spots inside her body.

"Oh FUCK!" she wailed, feeling her orgasm nearly spill as her legs trembled. He sucked her clit hard one last time and released it with a wet pop and snatched his fingers from her pushing her over the edge. "OH YES!" Valerie squirted hard adorning the man's face and shirt with her fluids, panting hard and shaking. Dan let her limp body slide down into his lap straddling him, she braced herself on his shoulders, eyes closed trying to compose herself. She looked up at him, eyes laced with lust and pleasure. He pulled her forward catching her lips forcing her to taste herself. She welcomed the kiss, pulling him close, deepening the kiss, yearning for his touch in other places as she dug her fingers into his hair.

Breaking their kiss, Dan rested against Valerie. "How about we clean up and relax in the living room." She pursed her lips staring at him with her big doe eyes, begging him not to end their indecent act. "Valerie." She sighed, closing her eyes, accepting the end and removed herself from him. "Okay. God." She collected her discarded clothing and left the kitchen with Dan in tow. "Uh-uh mister. You have a mess that you need to clean." She cut him off mid-stride pushing him back toward the kitchen, "Why should I clean it? It's your fluids, blood included."

"You made the mess, so you clean it." She put a finger in his chest and nudged him. "Think about it like this." She smiled, clasping her hands. "I have to clean myself, and you have to clean the kitchen, since you decided to- oh I don't know... devour me in a place where we eat. Okay?" She flashed a cheeky smile and patted his chest, "Now get to it." She walked away from him disappearing from his sight. _'That insufferable-'_ "Hmph! But you liked it." He grunted turning back to the kitchen. Walking to the counter where he had her wrapped around his finger, literally and figuratively. He could still feel her on his lips and her pussy coiled around his fingers. She was a piece of work, to be able to drive him to the point of seeking such pleasures, took skill. He couldn't believe that she broke his restraint, lacking self control, that can't happen again. However, with Valerie she never had to do much to make him want to pounce on her and make her his in many vulgar ways.

Honestly, if his Valerie were to drop her weapons and ask him to fuck her, he would have. It would've had to be more convincing though, a bit of indecent exposure, or maybe a strip tease would seal the deal. Either way, she did it for him. She was the only being capable of distracting him and filling his thoughts with lewd images that fed his lust and helped in his time of need. As high and mighty he thought of himself, he had to admit his lust for the human that stirred his emotions and piqued his interest. His ghostly core hummed for her, even yearned for her, that's why he couldn't bring himself to end her.

He grunted, heaving a deep sigh, "I'll make it quick."

* * *

Dan entered the living room to see Valerie on the sectional wrapped in a comforter, eyes glued to the television. He quickly found a spot next to her on the couch leaving a little bit of room between them. Valerie looked over to Dan and scootched closer to him, kicking her legs across his lap and rested her head on his shoulder while still wrapped in her blanket. Valerie quickly jerked her head away from him, grunting in displeasure.

"Take your shirt off."

Dan looked down at her confused, "Why?" She deadpanned, releasing a sigh and shaking her head before responding. "Umm- because it's wet. Did you decide to clean up the rest of the mess with your shirt and wear it?" His eyes widened his mind flashed, reminding him of the amazing image of Valerie having an orgasm. "Just take it off... please." She demanded. Not breaking eye contact, Dan pulled off the shirt tossing out behind him. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his torso and her head on his chest. "Let's watch a movie." The woman suggested, taking the remote and flicking through the channels. She landed on a scary movie, the typical college students running from a serial killer.

Dan was focused on the blood and gore of the slasher movie, blocking out everything around him. Valerie looked up at him and and toward the screen, smiling mischievously. She ran her hand across the bulge of his pants, cupping and groping his dick. Biting her lip, she slipped her hand into his pants under the elastic band, firmly gripping his hardening appendage. Dan grabbed Valerie's wrist and snatched it from his lap. "What are you doing?" He snarled at her squeezing her wrists. "Trying to give you an erection." His grip loosened as his face warmed. She dropped the blanket from her body and released her hair from the messy bun. Exposing her naked body, her dark locks hanging just below her breast, shaping and framing her face as the light from the fireplace gave her a god-like glow.

Dan swallows hard, feeling his throat has dried. She leaned forward reaching for his hand which he quickly snatched away, having her flinch in response. "What's wrong?" She gazed at him with that same pouty look from earlier, providing the same flutter as before. She reached toward him again, receiving the same reaction as before.

She stood from her position with determination in her eyes. She bent over him knocking open his legs with her knee, kneeling between his legs. "Danny… I am ass naked in front of you. Needless to say I'm very surprised you haven't jumped at me yet. What is going on with you that you're basically running from me?" She questioned him frustrated and slightly rejected. Dan's throat tightened, unsure of what to do with the woman before him. He sat back, wishing he could sink into the seating beneath him as she advanced toward him. _'Don't, don't, don't don't DON'T!'_ His mind screams attempting to control his building lust. He froze upon feeling her straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her nude body against his; sitting in the same position they were in once before.

"Valerie, stop."

Her breath hitched and her heart nearly stopped. Her arms fell along with her head as she removed herself from him. Dan released a deep sigh dropping his head in his hands, knowing he's going to have to take care of the growing erection in his pants later… without her. "Valerie I-", he stopped mid-speech and he heard a familiar whirring and charge sound. He looked up to see the barrel of an ecto-blaster aimed at him, drifting his eyes over the gun he saw an enraged Valerie fully dressed in a suit unfamiliar to him. "Uh Val, why don't we-" "SHUT UP!" She snarled at him ready to blow his head off. "I've had enough of you, one minute you're all over me and the next you're pushing me aside like some random whore." He opened his mouth to speak until she put the gun under his chin lifting his head. "Is there something I need to know? Are you fucking someone else?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

Without breaking eye contact, she lifted the blaster above his head and pulled the trigger, pointing it back at him. "Are you… FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE?!" Dan was stuck in awe. Really aroused, but still in awe. He stood to his feet staring at her and reached for her arm. "Val I'm-" "Don't touch me!" She screamed smacking his hand away. He stepped toward her reaching out, once again trying to calm her. "I don't want to-" Disengaging her weapon, she grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the glass table wrenching his arm behind his back. "I don't want to hear it." She growled at him. "You're not worming your way out of thi-AH!" Dan grabbed her leg on his free side, pulling it forward. She fell backwards and Dan quickly jumped on top of her pinning her to the floor by her wrist, straddling her waist.

"Stop it. I'm not doing anything." She curled up into a ball, putting her knees in his chest and her feet in his stomach, throwing him off her. She kicked up to her feet ready to tear her husband apart, she turned to see an empty room. "Get back here Danny! Or I'll really put hole in your chest." She stood quiet, listening for the man, waiting for him to make the wrong move. He caught her in a bear hug from behind, squeezing her tightly, exhausting her of her energy. "Get off!" She squirmed in his arms, thrashing about. "Let go now!" She jammed her elbow into his side and threw her head back into his face, splitting a blood vessel giving him a bloody nose. She broke through his grip and knocked him down with a roundhouse kick to the chest.

Dan hit the floor and slid a few feet, cradling his face with one hand. He looked at his hand, covered in blood that began to turn into ectoplasm. His disguise began to falter as his rage built in his chest. She approached him, talking with a tone, "I not done with you Da-" Her words were cut short as Dan darted toward her, grabbing her arm and tossing her across the room under the indoor balcony. A cold gust spread throughout the room causing a power surge in her home and extinguishing the fire below the mantle. Valerie pushes herself from the ground wincing in pain, she started in awe as Danny stalked toward her angrily, eyes glowing a bright red.

"Valerie, you know I don't hit women, but you are trying my patience." Her blasters materialized on her shoulders, ready to shoot. "Bring it on tough guy." She argued, collecting herself and standing on her feet. He jumped toward her splitting himself in three with his arms extended. Valerie charged at him blasting two of them perfectly, leaving her with the man just to her left. Her ecto-gun form on her left wrist, shooting at Dan, who dodged every blast and grabbed her arm ready to fling her over his shoulder. She reached under his arm and with her free hand, reaching behind his neck, wrapping her restricted hand around his wrist and pulling his arm while pushing his head down. She knees him in the face and slings her other leg across her body, kneeing him in his torso. Catching her leg, he pulled it and forced her to the ground on her back, holding her leg tightly to his side. He jabbed her repeatedly in the stomach, taking a chance, she caught a fist holding it steady, punching him in his sternum and driving her elbow into the bend of his arm, twice. She jabbed him in the face with her free hand, drawing up both legs and launched her feet into his chest.

He fell back and kneeled, holding his chest. "You sly bitch." She towered over him flexing her hand. "Get up!" He pushed off his feet, darting at her encircling her torso. She brought her fists down on his back and tucked his head under her arm, hopping off her toes and wrapping her legs around him. She rolled backwards, throwing him over her head and landing on top of him. He thrust his hips upward, rolling them once again landing on top of her. She clung to him tightly, keeping his limbs restricted; picking her up and slamming her to the floor, doing it a second time and forcing her to let go. She rolled to her side and caught a knee in her back, throwing back an elbow into his stomach, quickly flipping over to her opposite side and throwing her leg into his arm, which he blocked. He took hold of her leg and grabbed her throat and flung her over the back of the couch, into the wall behind it.

He limped to her holding his rib cage. She pushed herself onto all fours, her breathing labored as she staggered to her feet. He wrapped her hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall, she immediately took hold of his wrist. Repeating a maneuver from before, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. The two were now connected at the waist, her legs as tight as a vice and his grip unyielding. He put his free arm above her head and pushed close to her, they stared into each other's eyes waiting for the other to move. He lowered his head to hers, moving without thinking and she squeezed her legs tighter. The air between them changed, the heat between the two simmered down as if their rage was doused. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled away, his eyes changing to a petunia purple before shifting to the cool blue they were before.

Valerie and Dan clung to each other, he dug his hips into hers, hardening his half-hard erection. Released her neck and supported her thighs, her little feet pushed at the few garments on his body, his pants and boxers fell to his ankles as her suit disappeared into her skin, presenting her naked form once again. Valerie planted herself firmly against his body, wrapping herself around him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. His hands drifted to her ass, slipping one hand between her legs and stroking her wet folds. "Oh Danny." She moaned softly, shuddering at his touch. Dan grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, running his lips down her exposed neck, "Until I'm done with you. You're going to call me 'Dan' for the rest of the night. Understood?" When she hesitated, Dan bit down hard on the flesh on her neck, being sure to leave a bruise. "Yes! I understand!" Valerie yelped in pain digging her nails into his shoulder. Kissing up her neck, he kissed her hard again, stepping out of his fallen garments and turning them.

 _'Why am I fighting her? She did exactly what I wanted, just to reject her. What is wrong with me?'_ Dan felt lost in his actions, he knew Valerie could pull this kind of reaction out of him, but he never thought that he'd act upon it. The underlying sexual tension and built up frustrations were enough to break a weak man, but not Dan. No. Dan was stronger than that, he had the self control that mortals lack, he had no need to copulate or force anyone into it. The few female ghosts that wanted him practically threw themselves at his feet. He still had no desire for the act, but there was only one being, alive and well enough that left him wanting and craving her, only her. For the first time in his short existence he's going to feed that desire, that want, the growing need for the sharp woman. The only one that can keep his interest and distract his from the world around him.

Valerie.

He sat her on the back of the couch and dominated the kiss, drawing his hands up her body, leaving wet fingerprints and cupping her breast. He fondled her soft breasts letting them fill and spill from his hands. She reached between them, searching for his hardened member and grasping it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. "No." He told her between kisses, continuing to grope her large breast. He lowered his head to her collarbone nipping and biting at it before changing his attention to her breast. He sickled at her nipples, circling a pulling at them as if he were an infant, loving that her breasts were large enough to suck both nipples at once. The fullness and weight left him in a trance, wanting to stay between her soft pillows, sighing rather satisfied as he bit her soft mounds, licking and kissing the bite marks, soothing the pain.

He pulled her hips forward off the back of the couch, making her fall back, catching herself on the cushions, he kissed lower and lower, stopping at her waiting pussy, overflowing and covered in her womanly nectar. He wanted to taste her again, to feel her twitch against his tongue as he ravaged her opening. His tongue danced across her clit as he dived in, not wanting to wait any longer. She immediately bucked and moaned sweetly, spreading her legs wider letting her head hang back, accepting the action and asking for more.

"Oh, Dan-nny." She moaned airily, almost whispering. "OUCH!" She screamed as Dan dug his teeth into her thigh, crying out in pain. "What did I tell you?" He asked kissing the soon to be bruised skin, his normal baritone creeping through. "What's my name, Valerie?" He asked, cutting his eyes at her as she craned her head up, "D-Dan." she said with a shudder. She whined trembling under his gaze. "Don't... do it... again." He grunted, diving back into her wet heat. His tongue ghosted over her opening and up to her clit, where he swirled his tongue like whipped cream on dessert. Sucking and releasing her sensitive nub with a loud pop, sending shivers down her spine and leaving her legs shaking. He abruptly stopped when she grabbed his hair and pulled him to her body, wrapping herself around him and flipping over the back of the couch into the cushions. The best part about the sectional was the length of the cushions, providing enough space for three people, maybe four if they squeezed together.

She landed on top of him, nearly mounting him leaving her drenched opening at the base of his member. Smiling down at him, she traced the areola of his nipple before pinching it leaning forward and biting his pectoral. She kissed down his torso stopping at his navel. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" Her eyes drifted to the well-sculpted 'v' line, gently biting and sucking at multiple spots, leaving bright hickeys. "Mph." He moaned at the feeling of her lips on the base of his shaft. Finally, she was right where she wanted to be, biting her lip at the sight of his large organ, standing at attention waiting for service. Her small hand wrapped around him sliding up and down his shaft, pulling back the little bit of skin beneath the tip, revealing the bright red head that pulsed, almost in anger. Her eyes traced the color transition from the tip to the lightly tanned skin at the base. She kissed the tip, tongue darting from between her lips, sliding across his urethra and encircling his head.

She traced every bend and curve of his head, loving the shape of his mushroom tip, before sucking in it. He twitched in her hand and in her mouth, ready to thrust into her warm mouth partially anxious. Her eyes rolled up to his, smiling as she slowly lowered herself onto his girthy member. She bobbed her head slowly enjoying the feel of him, while her eyes fluttered shut quickening her pace. She found a comfortable pace working the area that didn't fit in her mouth and sucking at his tip. He grunted, watching her with an intense gaze, moving the hair that would occasionally block his view. His breath caught in throat when she deepthroated his full length, burying her nose in his patch of dark hair, and grabbed her head pulling her off. "Fuck Val!" He withered beneath her. Her hand continued to work, watching his chest rise and fall. Smiling to herself she lowered her head and licked his balls, dragging her tongue up to the tip before sucking at the heavy sack, sucking the soft skin into her mouth, resting the seam of his testicles on her tongue before pulling away with a loud pop. She moved back to his straining cock, sucking with more vigor, taking him deeper than before. She moaned around him, the action arousing her, shattering her modest and composed nature.

Without thinking she pulled away, pushing herself up and sliding to the floor. "What are you doing Valerie?" "Turn." She commanded, waiting for him to move. So he did, no questions asked. Smiling mischievously she opened his legs, kneeling between them. Her hands came up to his torso and pushed him back. "Relax." He felt uneasy about her sudden change not fully trusting her next move but willing to go along with her for the sake of self satisfaction. Sitting forward she rested her elbows in his thighs and hovered over his erection. Her breast brushed against him, making him shiver at the connection. She sandwiched his cock between her breast, sliding it up and down, up and down, up and down. "You like that?" She asked, sticking her tongue out, capturing his tip between her lips. Dan went rigid, chest heaving a bit faster than the stroke of her breast. "Yeah. You have such a talented mouth." He grunted reaching for her head and pushing down. He began to buck his hips, orgasm building along with the friction. He was taking his pleasure from her, the burning heat of her mouth and the softness of her breast once again lulling him into a defenseless trance. He was at his peak, but couldn't release his orgasm, he needed something more but didn't know what. He looked down at her face flushed, she looked up at him, the two connected in sync. He begged her to finish him as he continued to thrust into her. She bobbed down staying there, his tip pushing past the ring in her throat, tightening around him. He sat up pushing her head down releasing his orgasm in her throat. Valerie pulled back slowly, coating her tongue in semen, swallowing little by little as her mouth quickly filled with the flavorless cum.

Dan stopped pushing her head and held on to her hair. He pulled her off his pulsing dick and grabbed hold of her breast, rubbing out the rest of his orgasm, playing peekaboo with his tip while covering her chocolate breast with his essence. Her fingers followed the ropes of semen that covered her and brought them to her mouth, cleaning off the mess he made. She looked at him lustfully, lips adorned with his seed, he cupped her face, swiping the last bit of him off her bottom lip with his thumb, pressing it between her lips until she welcomed his finger, swallowing what was left. He cupped her face aggressively, staring hard into her eyes he pulled her forward and kissed her hard, tongue exploring every part of her mouth.

He pushed forward, sending them to the floor on top of the plush rug, reaching for the blanket left on the floor from Valerie's early reveal, wrapping it loosely around them. He pointed at the fireplace, once again blasting it and setting it ablaze and climbed over her and between her legs, pulling away, eyes licking every part of her body, the light gracing her beautiful skin. He grabbed her boobs, squeezing and massaging the large mounds. "Dan, come on." She moaned, grabbing his wrist encouraging him to continue groping her chest, she bucked her hips against his grinding her soaked opening on his twitching member. Dan lowered himself to her, kissing her neck and reaching between them. She grabbed hold of his shoulders when he pressed the head to her opening.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking at the soft flesh leaving hickies. "You want it Valerie?" He questioned harshly, prodding her opening. "Yes." She whines her legs open wider, pushing his tip in, "You really want it." He smiled to himself while she grunted in frustration,"Oh Dan just shut up and put it-" she gasped, arching against him as he penetrated her in one hard thrust, "Oh Dan." She cried out airily, shivering with the sudden fullness, body tense and squeezing, arching into him. A strong chill shook her body as she relaxed into him, rolling her hips, wanting him to fuck her. He rolled them over putting Valerie on top, hands returning to her breast. "You want it so bad. Then take it."

"N-No wait. You know I can't manage this." her voice rose with worry. "I'll be a mess in two minutes and you know that."

"Well try harder." He demanded thrusting upward to get her started. She gasped, catching herself on his shoulders, slowly lifting herself and rocking back, riding him slowly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched as her slow pace turned her on more. Her slow thrust quickened to a moderate pace, moans changing from airy pants to soft mewls of pleasure. "Oh fuuuck." She whined, dropping her head back. Dan sat up on his elbows, catching one of her swinging breasts between his lips and bit down gently. She jerked at the stimulation, pulling him closer, nearly smothering him. She sped up her thrust moving slightly faster as Dan returned to his previous position, planting his feet and thrusting up into her. Valerie pulled and slammed him to the floor, attempting to stop him. "No! I got it!" She moaned, lost in her pleasure, fucking herself with his appendage harder, riding him with more confidence and determination than before.

She stopped mid stroke, panting and trembling. Dan watched her before assuming she was done and shifted to take over. That is, until Valerie switched her position, sitting back pulling her knees from under her, planting a foot on each side, on the balls of her feet and spreading her legs wide for him to see. She leaned back on her hands, grinding her hips into his. She picked up where she left off, bouncing and riding on his dick at fast pace, massaging her g-spot crying out in pleasure. Dan looked between them, he watched his dick disappear into her body and her full breasts bounce. He felt as if he'd explode inside her at any minute making her his slut. She moaned loudly, riding him with abandon, throwing her head back crying to the heavens, speeding up. She jerked forward, catching herself on his chest whining as her orgasm approached. "Dan!" She cried out, continuing to ride him. Dan arched, his seed shooting into her almost as if she commanded him to cum at the call of his name. Her moves stopped, she contracted around him, his warm semen decorating her insides. "Aww. You came before me." She smiled teasingly. "I seriously thought you'd make me cum first in this position."

He smiled up at her, grinning wickedly and detangled from her. Sitting up and staring at her with half open eyes he chuckled to himself. Without a word, he pushed her off of him grabbing an arm and the opposite hip, he pushed her face down onto the coffee table, the cold table pressed against her warm body. He laid over her back, laughing in her ear. "You know Valerie, it's not nice to tease, however, the part about cumming first," He trailed off as he pushed himself into her body. "The fun part is lasting longer before cumming again." He bit her ear hard, breaking the skin on her lobe, grabbing her arms at the elbow and pulling them behind her. She gasped at the rough bite, throwing her shoulder back and into his chest. "That hurt jackass!" She shouted with a slight shake in her voice. "Daddy'll make it all better." He purred sitting back and sliding out until his tip was the only thing inside her and slammed back in. "Ah!" She screamed, her entire body rocking against the surface beneath her. He rocked against her slowly, his slow hard thrust developing into a quickened hard thrust. She cried out in pleasure, jerking hard into the table beneath her. "Dan wait."

She relaxed under his grip, taking every thrust letting shallow moans and pants escape her, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. His pace quickened, punishing her backside with his hips, smacking into her ass. He smiled as her ass rippled with each thrust and enjoyed the game of peekaboo with his dick all over again. He released her arms and grabbed hold of her hips, "Fuck you're tight!" He moaned under his breath, her wetness excited him as it spread across the lower part of her ass. He paused, sliding a hand down and pulled her labia away from his cock, getting an eye full of her inner pink fold and covering his finger in her discharge. He watched her reaction as his hand drifted upward to her ass, eyes darting back and forth from her ass to her face. He slipped his hand between her but cheeks and ran tiny circles over the orifice.

"What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder, grabbing his wrist. He smacked her hand away and prodded her asshole with his covered thumb, "Relax, you might like it." She squirmed and moved to push him back, Dan grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her down into the table. "Re-lax Valerie." She smacked his hand from her neck and rolled her eyes. "Just, go slow please, and don't move too much once it's inside." He slowly pushed his finger into the tight ring, watching her tense up from behind as she squeezed every part of her body due to the intrusion and her breathing increased. He waited for her to relax and give an okay, though he missed the tightness she provided and began to slowly thrust into her watching her relax more, reaching forward with his free hand he grabbed her breast and rocked her back into him. She flinched, wincing at the slightly painful intrusion, but felt good enough to begin pushing back into his thrust.

He pushed his thumb deeper into her ass, once again picking up a faster pace, thrusting hard into her warmth. "Harder. Harder!" She mewled tightening around him. He did exactly what was asked of him and fucked her harder, releasing her breast and grabbing her hair, fucking her like a wild animal, jackhammering into her tightness. She fucked back, keeping the rhythm and feeding her desire. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck FUck FUCK!" She cried out. Dan grabbed her throat and pulled her head back, turning it over her shoulder kissing her. The pair kissed wildly before falling apart. Valerie collapsed on the table beneath her ready to cum, throwing her ass back harder and faster than before, losing their rhythm. Dan watched her move faster, taking her pleasure from him and sooooo close to cumming, _'Fuck she's getting really tight.'_

Her rhythm against him stopped when the knot in her stomach tightened and stars darkened her vision. Wave after wave of her climax rippled through her body, leaving her trembling as he removed his thumb from her tight passage. He pulled her into his arms, her back flush against his chest leaving her shaking and heaving in his grasp. "See, I told you daddy'll make it aaaaall better." He teased her kissing the ear that he violently bit into earlier. They both laughed at his childish remark and melted into one another, relaxed and comfortable.

Valerie bit her bottom lip, craving more of him but in a different manner.

She slowly and gently pulled away slid off his erection and turned to face him. Looking up at him with an expression he's never seen before, almost as if she was about to cry, she leaned up and kissed him. Putting every ounce of passion into it, driving away her lust. Snaking her body around his, she slid them back to the floor pulling him on top of her. Taking the lead, she pulled him into, her wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips disconnected. Valerie stared at the man above her, searching his face. The dry blood under his nose and the dark bruises on his chest made her visibly flinch, disgusted by the marks she left. He followed her eyes to his marred skin and he stroked her face smiling. "I'm fine. It's okay." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she ghosted her fingers across the bruised skin. "I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have lost my cool with you. I've just been so frustrated and on edge, that I took it out on you. When you pushed me away, I accused you of doing something I have no proof of, your rejection made me feel worse and I let it out on you." Her voice wavered, taking in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry. I was wrong-" He cut her off with his lips, taking his time to spell out how much he cared for her, how these marks reflect her passion toward him, how much he didn't care about the apology, but wanted every part of her to belong to him.

They broke apart, gazing at one another. "Dan." She whispered, a bit dazed. "Make love to me, slowly." He captured her lips again and rocked against her. He kissed down her jaw and to her neck, leaving the two clinging to one another. Her hands roamed his body slowly, memorizing all of him. She traced the muscles on his back, the sculpted muscles along his scapulas that led across to his biceps. Her fingers moved to his neck digging into the strands of hair, wrapping his strands around her fingers and releasing them. She kissed his chest and slowly made her way up to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving hickies along his fair skin. She smile when he grunted a low 'fuck', which was pleasing to hear from the larger male. Her legs left his waist and wrapped around his. Intertwined in a lovers dance, gliding up and down his sending sweet caresses of love along his legs and up to his sides. She kissed up his jaw, catching his attention as he looked down into her face. For a short moment the pair just watched one another, mentally tracing the others face before latching onto each other. Their lips mimicked on another's as they rolled on their side entangled in each other, connected in more ways than one. She moaned as Dan massaged and smacked her ass, dragging more and more wanton moans from her body, she rolled on her back pulling Dan on top, lips and sex still connected.

She whined pulling away, "Oh Da-Dan. Ah" He looked over her again, her wild mane sprawled around her, her large breast nearly rolling into her neck smothering her and her round hips leading to her tight passage. He sat back on his heels and grabbed her hips pulling her closer, filling her up with the last few inches hearing her moan in delight. He began to thrust into her again painfully slow, earning a light moan with each thrust, "Oh yes." She moaned, grinding her hips into his. "More, oouuh god more please." She begged sweetly looking into his eyes. He quickened his pace rocking her body and sped up more. She moaned loudly when he hit her sensitive g-spot making her squeeze around him, making him harden in return. "Oh shit Val!" He grunted before speeding up and slamming into her. He leaned over her brushing against her clit with each thrust. "Ah! There! Right there!" She whined no longer grinding into him, but rather letting him take over while she enjoy the ride.

She arched when he began to rub against a particular spot and sending little shocks of electricity throughout her body. Her toes involuntarily curled and her back arched more and more with each thrust. She bit her bottom lip muting the involuntary sounds that wanted to spill from her lips. She wasn't sure of what he was doing to her, but she felt like her soul was attempting to leave her, or at least that her heart may literally jump from her chest. "Wait!" She cried out innocently, pushing at his chest, "I feel like I have to pee." Crying as if it was her first time. He pressed into her diaphragm, providing a greater urge to relieve herself and wrapped her legs around him, feeling a tightness and warmth build quickly. "You close Val?" He asked her huskily, feeling her walls slowly tighten around his shaft. "Yes!" She screamed, attempting to push him off for the sake of making it to the bathroom in time. "Da - Dan please, let me go. I can't." She shied away, trembling. He pulled her in for a short searing kiss, just enough to taste her and whispered to her in his deep baritone voice, "But I can."

He drilled himself into her, hard and unforgiving, angling at the same spot that made her twitch and curl uncontrollably. "SHIT!" She screamed, squeezing her legs and walls tightly around him, tight as a vice. "OH GAH!" Her ear piercing scream echoed through their home, leaving her arched and trembling, vision in total darkness and a silent scream leaving her lips. Dan curled into her, semen filling her body, thrusting to empty his tightened sack. "Fuaaah- Fuck! You're so fucking good." He shuddered through gritted teeth. The two rested in their positions, planting and heaving, basking in the satisfaction and glow of sex. "I love you meathead." She panted pulling him down into a sloppy kiss.

He pulled back and sat on his heels smiling, "I love you too, twerp." Leaving Valerie to finally relax, he looked between them taking note of the slight bulge above her pant line. He ran his hand across it gently pressing the raised skin, earning a quick smack from her. "Still have to pee?" He asked her teasingly before acknowledging the large wet spot on the rug. "I guess not, huh?" He asked, amused. "Yes I do, you jerk." He scooped her up into his arms and stood, carrying her to the bathroom and letting her down. "Thank you baby. You don't have to carry me though."

"Nonsense, you would've had a hard time trying to walk after what I did to you, and I can't bear to watch you struggle." She pinched his arm before she pushed him out the door, "Don't flatter yourself. You could never make me weak kneed cuz I don't break easily. Now get out." She closed the door in his face heaving a sigh. Her hips trembled as little signals of electricity still rippled through her body making her squirm in delight, making her way to the toilet taking a seat tingle running to her spine. "Well, he really did a number on me." She giggled to herself, thinking of making this last all night.

* * *

_…..Time stop_

Dan grabbed the large blanket from the floor, wrapped it around his waist and lounged on the sofa, his core thrumming with his excitement. He dropped his head back laughing and kicking his feet up. "I fucked Valerie Gray." He told himself feeling like a child who finally got their favorite toy. His sadistic grin spread across his face, eventually turning into a smile he couldn't contain. "I fucked Valerie Gray." He whispered under his breath, gnawing on his bottom lip.

**"And it won't happen again."**

Dan's eyes stretched upon hearing the all too familiar voice of his captor and the red smoke coming from his mouth, "Clockwork." The disembodied voice now taking form before him.

"I let you have your fun Daniel, now let's go."

Dan grunted, running his fingers through his hair. "What do you want, old man, and how did you even find me?" The aging ghost offered an amused grin, "I never lost you. Or did you forget that I'm the master of all time. No matter what period, dimension, or universe you go to. I will always see you, besides I only allowed you to get this far because I knew this would happen. Now put your clothes on and let's go." His foot began to tap anxiously, his short lived freedom had finally come to an end. Deep down he knew he wouldn't get too far, it was always bound to happen, him being found and all. But at least he's satisfied, right? ...He finally had the chance to feed his lust, give in to his darkest desire, but, it felt as if something were missing as if, he only completed half the mission. Why is that? What else could he possibly need from this wretched woman to make him feel whole? He sat before Clockwork playing with his thumbs.

"So you finally placed yourself in a position to feel human emotions again, huh?"

"What?"

"It's written all over your face, all the questions you're asking yourself that you need answers to, but don't know what they are yet. And from the looks of it, they all pertain to the red huntress behind that door." Dan looked in the direction he was pointing. Clockwork looked over Dan inquisitively interested in the mix of emotions that ran across his face, and put a plan in motion. "Let's go. I have to put everything back to normal. Make it appear as if you never came here." He mentioned meddling with his staff. The young ghost snapped his head towards him, the same emotions clouding his eyes, "Will you wipe her memory?" Clockwork inwardly smiled, "To erase you from this line, I have to wipe her memory. Along with every vile action that took place between you two tonight. Although the bruises will remain on you but not her."

"Let me stay." Clockwork quirked a brow at the young ghost. "Why would I do that?" Dan felt uncomfortable in his own skin, thinking of his response, "Let me spend the rest of the night with Valerie and I'll willingly go with you in the morning." He scanned Dan with his eyes, looking him up and down, "Again, why would I do that?"

"Just let me stay!And I'll cooperate the rest of the way."

"Fine." Clockwork dived down into Dan's face, "But if you give me any trouble, you're goin back in the thermos. Understood?" A quick nod from Dan was all the validation he needed. He turned, manifesting a portal before him and disappeared into it.

"And don't get yourself killed."

_…..Time in_

Dan slouches into the seating, mentally exhausted. He looked over to the door of the bathroom and quickly stood. He walked to the door and reached toward the handle just as the door swung open. "Were you standing there the whole time? I swear Danny, sometimes you can be really creepy." Cupping her face, he kissed her roughly, he pushed forward leaving Valerie to walk backwards into the bathroom. He leaned down and picked her up, placing her on the sink. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered against her lips huskily. She looked at him surprised at first, then she smiled at him mischievously. "Well then Sir Dan, let's do it like this." She slid off the sink and turned her back to him. "How about you fuck me in the mirror." She looked him up and down in his reflection and pushed her hips back goading him to start. He looked at her reflection, surprised by the request not moving. "So Danny," she stopped and scoffed, humorously, "I mean, Dan. You gonna slut me out or what?"

He grabbed her hips with bruising force and pulled him to her, running a single hand up to her neck. He bit the curve of her neck hard, nearly forgetting his facade and using his actual canines. "You don't ever have to ask me to make you my personal slut." He kissed up to her ear as the hand on her hip drifted to the warmth between her legs, "You became that when you married me." She moaned in excitement and ground her hips into his, oh he was definitely going to make her, his slut.

* * *

The next morning came to Dan peacefully. He awoke on the sofa, to Valerie sleeping soundly on his chest, body directly on top of his. He looked down at her and stroked her hair, the morning sun peaking over the horizon and shining brightly through the window. He sighed knowing that he's leaving soon. He sat up, holding her close to his chest and started toward the stairs. Feeling more like a father than a lover for the way he carried her, plus the drool that spilled from her lips. Making it to the top, he walked down the hall to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She settled without a fuss, pulling the blanket closer to her still nude body since she's now in a chilled room. Leaning down he kissed her head and got in bed behind her, dropping the disguise allowing his true self to indulge in the act. He squeezed her tightly memorizing her warmth, her petite yet voluptuous shape, her breathing, her scent, everything there is to remember, he's etched into his memory.

"I… I… I love you too, you stupid woman." He said aloud to himself, a bit embarrassed but pulling her closer. He placed feathered kisses behind her ear and down her neck. He placed one final kiss to her temple and laid there holding her. The red smoke left his lips, his cue to leave. He detached from the woman and left the bed. **"Let's go."** Came the disembodied voice as a portal opened. Dan stepped through staying true to his word and entered the lair. Clockwork snatched the medallion from his body and put it away. "You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed Daniel." He rolled his eyes and walked toward his cage before walking past it and finding a seat in the corner. "Why do you keep saying that?" Dan asked frustrated. "Because, that Valerie and her Danny are hired hands." Dann looked up in interest. "What?"

"That 'other' job that she needs a 'new wardrobe' for and is 'messy', yeah. She's an assassin like her husband. Skillfully trained too. They'll put a detestable human being down without batting an eye. They also kill very violent ghosts like Pariah Dark, in which they've succeeded," he looked over his shoulder toward Dan. "But the people that she disposes of might as well be human versions of you. But then, I guess that means that you and her are more alike than you thought huh?" Dan blinked repeatedly, rather confused. _"I don't … but She can't be."_ He thought to himself surprised and intrigued.

"But that may also explain why you two fit together so perfectly." Dan thought about the information shared with him and began to laugh hysterically, first to himself, then to the walls and individuals around him, his voice bellowed and he smiled darkly, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to pay her another visit. Won't I?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story leave a comment and favorite !3**

**Sorry about the spell checks...**


End file.
